


True Colors

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bridezilla, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, getting married, unmitigated sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are planning their wedding and hit a few snags. Oikawa never would have guessed which one of them would end up being Bridezilla.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - a prompt where IwaOi are getting married and one of them is turning into Bridezilla.

Oikawa really hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to be so stubborn about this. Not that his partner couldn’t be plenty stubborn when he wanted to but he usually saved it for particular kinds of things. When they started planning the details of their wedding ceremony he kind of expected Iwaizumi to react the same way he did when they moved in together. ‘Anything is fine, I trust your judgement when it comes to style, just make sure the bookcases are firmly anchored’ kind of a thing. 

But today they had to decide what they wanted to wear and the general colors and theme and suddenly Iwaizumi was the pickiest man alive. 

They were tucked into a corner of the station bookstore paging through wedding magazines trying to find inspiration. Well, Oikawa was anyway. Iwaizumi was unhelpfully scowling and shooting down every suggestion he made. 

“Oooh, black, gold, and silver. We could go with a Gatsby-like theme.”

“No. Those are tacky and people who glamourize Gatsby have clearly never read the book.” 

“Ok. How about navy blue? It’s your favorite color and it’s elegant.” 

“Too dark. Do we want to look like we’re getting married or like lawyers going to a meeting?”

“Fine. Do you have any ideas then, grumpy-san?” He poked Iwaizumi’s frowning cheek. “Pink? Hawaiian themed?” Oikawa threw on his best snarky grin, “I mean we could always go with white and turquoise.” 

He had thrown it out as a joke, something to break the mood. He fully expected Iwa-chan to smile and roll his eyes and scoff that _of course_ they wouldn’t get married in their old school colors. And then maybe he would actually feel like being helpful. 

Instead Iwaizumi went very still and Oikawa could see his eyes soften into warm, melting brown. “Hajime, really,” he asked softly. 

Iwaizumi looked down for a moment then back up to meet Oikawa’s eyes, the faintest blush dusted the lines of his cheekbones. “Those colors always did set off your eyes. And it would be perfect for an afternoon wedding. More of the evening to celebrate afterwards, right?” 

He must have the dopiest smile on his face and he couldn’t care less. “Ok. We’ll get married in turquoise and white. Which will be perfect for you, you giant marshmallow.” He punctuated his reply by throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and squeezing as hard as he could. 

“Oi!” 

Iwaizumi wasn’t the biggest fan of being overtly romantic in public but when Oikawa loosened his grip and started to step away, Iwaizumi pulled him back into a real hug. 

Oikawa breathed in a deep sigh of contentment. “You know Matsu and Hana are going to give us so much crap about their tuxes. It’s going to be great.” 

Iwaizumi snorted into his neck, “Of course it’s going to be great. I’m marrying you.


End file.
